Giros del Destino
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Bulma desde niña deseo encontrar al hombre de sus sueños y por mucho tiempo creyo que asi habia sido, aunque el destino le tenia preparado algo mucho mas inesperado que un simple amor adolescente!
**Notas: Dragon ball no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Akira Toriyama-sensei**

 **Advertencias: spoiler desde la saga de los sayayins hasta dragon ball super.**

 **Giros del Destino!**

Si tuviera que decir algo sobre su vida, era que sin duda había dado giros inesperados desde sus inicios más remotos.

De comenzar su búsqueda por unas curiosas esferas para desear una dotación de fresas o quizás un novio ideal, había terminado metida en una aventura llena de peligros espaciales, y casada con un "alienígena" al que terminaría por darle hijos. Si le hubieran dicho que ese sería su destino, puede que haya creído que era una broma muy pesada!

Si era sincera, no era lo de viajar al espacio y demás locuras lo que la habrían sorprendido, sino la simple idea de darse cuenta de que se habría terminado uniendo a quien se supone asesino a su primer gran amor y mayor temor mientras estaban en nameku.

Si! Definitivamente su relación con Vegeta no se había parecido a la de Yamcha en ningún aspecto, comenzando por el hecho de que ni por lejos fue amor a primera vista. Realmente sintió mucha rabia y odio por aquel ser cuando fue capaz de ver como este y su compañero habían literalmente masacrados a su, entonces, novio y amigos sin piedad alguna. Realmente le deseo el peor de los males mientras el dolor de la reciente perdida aun palpitaba su corazón.

Después, cuando viajaron con Krillin y Gohan a través del espacio, aquel odio paso a un terrible pánico. No era tonta! De hecho, era una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, y quizás, del universo si se le permitía presumir; sabía perfectamente del peligro del que eran víctimas desde el instante en que aterrizaron a aquel verde planeta y la presencia de Vegeta (junto a la de otros cientos de seres aun más horribles) fue confirmada.

El en aquel entonces buscabas las esferas igual que ellos. Las mismas, que ella llego a cuidar mientras Gohan y Krillin salían a su búsqueda, dejándola sola y despampanada. Enserio que esos dos no sabían cómo tratar a una dama!

Quizás fue por la constante soledad e incertidumbre mientras los esperabas, o incluso por que su mente disfrutaba hacerle pasar un mal rato; pero de alguna forma pesadillas relacionadas al sayayin asesinándola por obtener la esferas (que a veces ni en sus sueños estaban presentes!) se habían vuelto algo recurrente. Con el pasar del tiempo, llego a creer que quizás las pesadillas solo podían ser con él, puesto que a excepción de algunos pocos como Zarbon, no había tenido contacto con todos los posibles enemigos en aquel planeta, además de ser consciente que el "único peligro" conocido y vivo por largo tiempo era Vegeta a su parecer.

Realmente aquella visión aterradora dio un giro inesperado cuando lo vio junto a sus amigos llevándose la esfera, según ellos por una emergencia demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo explicándoselo. Esa vez sin duda deseo golpearlos a todos por ignorarla!

Después de eso, ya no supo mucho de ellos hasta que escaparon del planeta en aquella nave todos apretujados y con varias señales de que habían pasado mucho más de lo que podría siquiera imaginar. De verdad que tenía muchas dudas para sus amigos (como el porqué no estaba Krillin, que demonios hacia Pikoro allí, etc) pero había optado por dejarlo pasar por esa vez. Era lo mejor.

Pero en la Tierra por su parte no había contenido sus ansias tratando de conseguir alguna información sobre lo sucedido, mientras esperaban a su padre para llevar a sus nuevos huéspedes (era lo menos que podía hacer gracias a que ellos ayudarían a revivir a sus amigos) aunque no había terminado por obtener mucho. Gohan parecía rumiante a la idea de dar más que solo torpes comentarios (ni siquiera había querido decir nada sobre el porqué vestía como Vegeta) y expresión emocionalmente agotada.

Según lo poco que llego a entender del todo, simplemente podía estar segura que todos los presentes eran "aliados" de alguna manera (cuestiones que simplemente eran, según Gohan, no preguntar por ahora), sorprendiéndola gratamente.

Fue entonces cuando su mente ideo la maquiavélica idea de proponerle a aquel mono espacial quedarse en su hogar, ignorando por completo el peligro. Sus conocimientos de su situación eran más que nada prácticos, ella sabía que sin lugar donde volver, sin dinero ni nada parecido, además de con unas ansias de enfrentar a Goku, el sayayin no dudaría en aceptar.

La idea era simple, mantener a Vegeta "feliz" quizás ayudaría en algún futuro. Tenía esperanzas de incluso lograr que fuera un aliado valioso y que, con el tiempo, hasta podría dejar atrás la idea de destruir su planeta. Todo era una bomba contra el tiempo con él, pero la emoción y adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que le ganaba una discusión no se comparaba a nada.

Hubo momentos en los que incluso ella sabía que quizás se pasaba de la raya de tolerancia del príncipe, pudiendo ser muy peligroso; pero gracias a su ensayo y error continuo, aprendió a tocar las "teclas" indicadas para mantenerlos en un humor menos desagradable al usual. Con Vegeta eso ya era un logro!

Además, no estaba sola. Aun sin saberlos, sus padres sabían contribuir un poco en ello. Su padre favorecía de manera curiosa al príncipe en todos los "juguetes de entrenamiento" que podrían ocurrírseles, manteniéndolo ocupado y descargando su ira y estrés en la cámara de gravedad. Perfecto! Con eso casi podría darse por hecho que Vegeta no tendría las fuerzas y ánimos para destrozar nada o nadie por algún tiempo. Además de mantenerlo al margen total de todo el mundo. A diferencia de lo que ella esperaba de alguien que parecía disfrutar ser el centro de atención por el bien de su orgullo, no parecía ni muy experimentado o interesado en "hacer vida social". Su madre, por otra parte parecía totalmente ajena del peligro, tratándolo de su "novio" o "apuesto Vegeta", quizás consintiéndolo mas de lo que en toda su vida habría podido experimentar, hasta el punto en que en ocasiones era posible divertirse ante la expresión de desconcierto e incomodidad que el alienígena mostraba ante las atenciones y acosos de la pobre señora. Quizás era por ella que siempre se encerraba en la cámara de gravedad en primer lugar.

"Como si se pudiera esperar más de un troglodita que solo piensa en combates…"pensó con hastío alguna vez. Aunque la sorpresa que se llevo cuando comprobó que aquel príncipe era más que solo músculos; sino también cerebro la hizo tragarse sus pensamientos despectivos, además de iniciar un poco de interés para con él.

La idea sobre traer el alma de Krillin a la Tierra antes de desear que reviviera ni siquiera a ella se le había pasado por la cabeza (y eso que es una chica tan inteligente!) y de verdad que la impresiono, a pesar de que el no parecía muy interesado en regodearse por la idea. Siendo franco, ni él entendía porque la sugirió en primer lugar.

A pesar de un poco de culpa albergándose en su corazón, no negaría que el interés realmente crecía cada segundo de pensar en ello. Vegeta no era como Goku en más de un sentido, lo cual a pesar de ser un alivio por un lado (como amiga), también lo agradecía por otro lado (como mujer pensante). Quería mucho a Goku y admiraba su buen corazón, aunque en ocasiones realmente le sacaba canas verdes no poder explicarle situaciones que requerían mas…..cerebro. Al menos desde allí supo y comprobaría, más adelante, que con Vegeta el mayor lado bueno de la situación era poder tener "conversaciones" más inteligentes, y claro, llenas de un delicioso, sádico y divertido sarcasmo.

Especialmente cuando Yamcha volvió a entrar en escena en su vida en lo que Vegeta se borro en el espacio tras Goku, creándole más problemas de los que en su momento imagino. Ya para ese entonces, confesaba que quizás no "amaba" a su novio como lo había hecho años atrás; cuando la magia del primer amor adolescente había florecido, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar. Intento por un tiempo convencerse de que solo era porque debido a su tiempo muerto y caída en la rutina las cosas se habían vuelto algo insípidas y que con el tiempo todo mejoraría.

Fue ingenua al creer aquello.

El pasar de los meses realmente no le hizo bien alguno. Yamcha regreso a enfocarse en el béisbol a pesar de haberle dedicado sus primeros tiempos de vida nueva con ella, dejándola sola y aburrida en su hogar. Realmente se preguntaba que seguía haciendo en una relación como aquella, pero antes de poder pensar en una respuesta clara, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo.

Con el regreso de Vegeta, el obvio desprecio y pésima forma en que Yamcha tomaba la estadía del príncipe en su casa; sumándole la inesperada aparición de aquel chico del futuro, todo simplemente comenzó a ponerse de cabeza. Casi parecía solo el presagio de lo que en los siguientes tres años serian de su vida.

Por un lado, la aparición de aquel chico, el mismo día en el cual todo había estado perdido por un instante con la inesperada llegada de Freezer; resulto ser de lo más curioso. Aquel chico, de apenas 17 años le parecía familiar, aunque era difícil pensar en un porqué. Vestía y poseía cosas de la Corporación Capsula, muchos que ella no identificaba. La forma de actuar de este, rehuyendo un poco la mirada con timidez, con a veces una sonrisa amable o apenada, a pesar de todo lo sospechoso del asunto, hacían nacer en ella una sensación de confianza y protección hacia el chico que jamás había experimentado.

No era coqueteo ni mucho menos atracción. Era la curiosa sensación de desear….cuidar de alguien. Lo cual era gracioso, considerando que el niño (para ella, era un niño aun!) fue capaz de vencer a Freezer sin siquiera pestañear.

Cuando se entero que provenía del futuro, incluso algunas cosas comenzaron por parecerle claras, aunque otras, quizás aun más obvias; nunca pasaron por su mente hasta años después.

Luego de ese día, las cosas fueron cambiando, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Yamcha estaba insoportable con el asunto de tener al "maniático y psicópata" viviendo en su casa. Prácticamente no la dejaba respirar, preguntándole constantemente si Vegeta la había lastimado o al peor; cuando por suerte en aquellos días podía verlo para algo más que no fuera reparar los robots de entrenamiento.

Aquello realmente la irritaba, aunque también la hacían aun mas terca a la idea de mantener a su huésped tal y donde estaba. Ella era una adulta, esa era su casa y podía traer a vivir allí a quien se le antojara! No tenia porque darle explicaciones a absolutamente a nadie! Ni siquiera Goku, quien quizás era el único realmente "afectado" con la idea de tener a su rival allí (aunque parecía emocionado con la idea de enfrentarlo en el futuro, así que no contaba).

Las cosas no mejoraron a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Yamcha parecía buscar cualquier disputa para sacar el cara el asunto; haciendo sus citas cada vez menos frecuentes al igual que sus llamadas. Paralelamente, sus encuentros con el príncipe parecían aumentar. Por lo poco que pudo entender, a Vegeta le molestaba cuando sus amigos venían a verla y por ello, se mantenía al margen (algo así como que no quería darles a entender que tenían derecho a tratarle como "amigo" pues no compartía la idea en lo más mínimo).

De algún modo u otro, se termino acostumbrando al curioso humor del príncipe, hasta comenzar a considerarlo algo necesario en algún momento del día. Sus comentarios le daban el toque acido de humor negro que a veces era necesario.

Incluso algunos de sus motes y comentarios al hablar, sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a pegárseles. Aquello fue más que obvio el día en el cual, luego de enterarse de que su novio le era infiel desde hacia dios sabrá cuanto tiempo, justo después de que este le echara la culpa de todo al hospedar a quién lo había asesinado; ella había terminado por echarlo a patadas de su casa gritándole "TE MATO PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA!".

Un total desconcierto para su ex y una causa justa para descostillarse de la risa en la cocina para Vegeta. Era imposible que no los haya escuchado con la, según él, voz chillona que alegaba poseía la científica.

Fue a partir de allí donde realmente, todo lo inesperado e inexplicable cobro vida!

Realmente no era del todo consciente del cómo o cuando comenzó, solo sabía que con los meses las cosas ya no eran solo "charlas inofensivas" o discusiones sin sentido entre ambos. Tampoco había comenzado como algo dulce y lleno de romance.

Si era franca, ninguno de los dos pensó en una relación a largo plazo más allá del placer carnal; y así lo disfrutaron en su momento. Cada quien por sus propias razones. El no quería nada relacionado a cursilerías ni sentimientos terrícolas que decía no tener (cosa que ella siempre dudo). Ella por otro lado no quería saber nada del amor por algún tiempo, pero la atrayente aptitud del sayayin la habían hecho rendirse al placer de algo similar poco después de su decepción.

No era amor, no amor cursi y a primera vista como en su niñez llego a fantasear. Tampoco era una relación habitual, llena de besos o detalles. Desde siempre supo que con él, nada seria así; pero eso no quitaba que tenían sus momentos solo de ellos.

Probablemente habían continuado su "aventura" divertida por mucho tiempo hasta que una inesperada sorpresa dio aviso de su pronta llegada.

Un bebe.

El día en que se entero casi le dio un ataque al corazón y no dudo en intentar ir a asesinar al culpable con sus propias manos. ELLA SE HABIA CUIDADO Y AUN ASI….!

"Estúpidos sayayins y genes demasiados fértiles!"

Porque nadie la había dicho que con ellos difícilmente los métodos anticonceptivos convencionales no funcionarían!

Pero bueno…su crisis al menos le ahorro el asunto de decirle. Y claro…el tomo la mejor decisión que se le ocurrió….

Huir "masculina y valientemente" al espacio.

….cuando lo supo, considero seriamente dejar a su hijo huérfano de padre. Si no fuera porque se tomaba en serio los cuidados prenatales, quizás habría sido muy capaz de perseguirlo por el espacio. Y pensar que realmente se preocupo por el cuándo la cámara de gravedad se hizo trizas con el dentro.

Ja!

Ya vería cuando lo encontrase de nuevo….pero aun así, ella era fuerte y seguiría adelanta. Sola si hacía falta.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, los siguientes meses no fueron tan malos como creía. La ilusión de tener un bebe lentamente iban endulzando su situación; haciendo que la rabia inicial al igual que el pánico, simplemente desaparecieran.

Ya no pensaba tanto en Vegeta. Algo le decía dentro de sí que sin duda regresaría. Tenía que hacerlo si estaba tan loco por vencer a Goku y los androides.

A veces realmente sentía celos de su propio amigo y aquellas hojalatas. Ellos si parecían recibir mayor atención de aquel mono espacial.

Se imaginaba como seria su hijo, a quien se parecería más, que cosas le gustaría hacer, su nombre, si seria niño o niña, entre muchas cosas…

No le había dicho a nadie, considerando que no era necesario tener aun más estrés encima suyo por algún tiempo. Quizás después se los diría…como una sorpresa!

Incluso el hecho de que su ex se enterara no había sido por su voluntad, sino que por alguna broma del destino se habían topado en el centro comercial. Esta por demás decir que casi se desmaya al verla con aquella panza de embarazada.

Luego de ello, no lo volvió a ver hasta el día donde aparecerían los androides; aunque fue consciente que tampoco se lo dijo a nadie.

Sus padres estaban más que locos por la idea de ser abuelos, ayudándola en todo lo que podían hasta el día en que Trunsk finalmente nació.

…además de recibir la inesperada sorpresa de la llegada repentina de Vegeta en medio del hospital.

Lo habría golpeado de no haberse sentido tan casada y feliz de verlo allí. Por la expresión que logro vislumbrar en sus ojos, sabía que al menos no lucia molesto con la situación.

El tiempo después había sido prácticamente como una especie de sueño. Su bebe creía rápidamente y con un apetito tan voraz como el de su padre; quien por cierto, casi no le hablaba sobre el asunto pero a ella le constaba de que en ocasiones pasaba a ver la habitación de su hijo, aunque solo fueran pocos segundos.

Le importaba, solo que no quería demostrarlo.

La buena noticia de que su hijo fuese aceptado, además de que incluso el sayayin ya había sido capaz de llegar a convertirse en súper sayayin realmente la emocionaba. Esperaba realmente que todo saliera bien y todos, regresaran a casa una vez que el asunto de los androides terminaran.

Los siguientes meses fueron las más cruciales para la humanidad, llenándola de emociones y situaciones que nunca imagino.

No esperaba realmente que aquel chico del futuro fuera precisamente el mismo hijo que descansaba en su cuna inocentemente; pero todo había cobrado sentido cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Ese instinto….de protegerlo. Era obvio! Lo sentía porque era su hijo! Le hubiera gustado realmente convivir más con él, hablar más aunque la situación no era la ideal.

Sin duda! Sus deseos se harían realidad! Su hijo crecería para ser tan guapo y fuerte como su padre, pero sin duda tan inteligente y audaz como su madre!

No podía estar más orgullosa!

Después….cuando todo término, incluso le había agradecido su estadía, además de alegrarse por verlo sano y salvo antes de su partida. Le habían dicho que el pobre chico había muerto y que por ello, Vegeta se había puesto furioso, lo que por un lado partió su corazón preocupado y al mismo tiempo le comprobó lo que sospechaba.

Vegeta si se preocupaba por su familia. Aquel descubrimiento sin duda, alivio tanto a ella como a su hijo.

Ella sabía que después de aquello, todo iba a mejorar.

Los años se lo demostraron cuando a pesar de su extraña depresión, su amado príncipe parecía más atento a ella y a Trunsk. A su manera, pero algo era algo. Como en el hecho de parecer interesado para entrenar a su hijo, despertando nuevamente sus ansias de batalla.

Incluso había accedido a la idea de compartir habitación, aunque él no parecía comprender del todo la razón. Lo mismo había pasado cuando al firmar oficialmente estaban casados.

No había sido nada más que formalidad. A él no le interesaban demasiado los detalles, pero ella aun así lo disfruto.

Sabía que a su propia manera, Vegeta la amaba. Solo que no debía esperar que se lo demostrara como usualmente las parejas lo hacían, pero sabía que así era.

No dudaría más de él. No lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a actuar extraño durante el torneo de las artes marciales. Al contrario, se había preocupado mucho tratando de entender que había pasado.

Incluso enterarse de su muerte a manos de aquel monstruo rosa nunca le había dolido tanto como otra cosa en la vida. Aun con la idea de las esferas del dragón, nada era capaz de aliviar su corazón ante ese sentimiento de pérdida que apretaba su pecho. Así mismo, la felicidad que albergo su corazón cuando toda esa pesadilla termino y regreso a su familia, no tuvo límites.

Realmente todo mejoro para bien en su hogar. Incluso habían ido los tres juntos en una salida familiar. Cosa que jamás antes había sucedido y que la animaban a que todo al fin estaba bien.

Y pudo más que comprobarlo, cuando el día de su cumpleaños, aquel en el cual habían conocido al dios de la destrucción; su esposo finalmente la había defendido cuando la habían golpeado, reconociéndola como alguien valiosa para él.

Ni siquiera era capaz de contenerse para darle un beso como agradecimiento, aun sabiendo que lo avergonzaría por ello; pero es que simplemente no podía negar su felicidad.

Era una mujer felizmente casada con la persona menos esperaba de la historia, pero aun así, podría decir que habían tenido un final feliz a su lado.

Sin duda….la vida daba unos giros inesperados, cierto?

 **Notas finales: hola! Este en mi primer fic en este fandom! Espero que les guste! Este par son mi pareja preferida en todo dragon ball! Me alegra que en súper al menos le den un poco más de espacio en cámara!**

 **En fin! Review?**


End file.
